Return and Flight
by MichaelCross
Summary: Takes place at Kuromorimine during middle of After the Call. Darkness and tearjerking within. Rated for two 'B' bombs.


Return and Flight

Disclaimer; I do not own Girls und Panzer. Wish I did, though!

Author's Notes; This takes place within Chapters 8 and 9 of 'SoN' upon the arrival of Maho, Shiho, Erika and Koume to Kuromorimine for the transfer of four tanks to the heli-carrier, along with the end of 'After the Call'. Much like 'After the Call', the song 'Save Me' is an important part of this story. Will write another side story to go with this.

_(Kuromorimine Women's Academy ship; 'Tankery' yard)_

"Alright. We don't have much time. So we better work fast. Erika, I want you to get the drivers of the _Elefant_ and the _Jagdtiger_." Erika nods and races off to do so as Maho looks to Koume. "Koume, you get the driver of the _Jagdpanther_ while I get…"

"Get who, Commander?"

"Miho's former driver." Maho's voice is filled with trepidation, prompting Koume to speak up.

"It's okay, Commander. I can get Ayaka while you get Ryoko."

"Are you sure? I know that, aside from Ryoko and Miho, you and Ayaka tensely get along." Koume nods before Maho sighs. "Alright. Thank you, Koume."

"You're welcome, Commander." Curious, she then asks, "Do we tell them that they're being driven into another dimension, along with why?"

"I think it'll be best if we do." Grimacing softly, she adds, "I just hope Uchiha doesn't make a big scene about it all." Koume can only arch an eyebrow at that, getting Maho to sigh. "I know. But I can always hope she won't."

"Just in case, you may want to tell her that to do so would be a very bad idea, Commander."

"I agree. Less chance of injury to her that way." Koume can't help but nervously chuckle. Maho echoing it before sighing. "She's gonna get hurt, isn't she?"

"More than likely. Especially with what JOFA Howlett told us about what'd happened between JOFA Ikari and that idiot that went for a 'bonus round' without permission." Koume shudders before she adds, "Just thinking about that footage makes my skin crawl, Commander."

"Mine as well, Koume. Mine as well." With that, Koume goes to the dorms as Maho brings out her phone and calls up the other driver. "Ryoko Ushinago. Commander Nishizumi. I need your presence in the tank garage to drive your _Jagdpanther_ into another dimension."

"_Are you serious, Commander? Another dimension?"_ The laid-back tone in the girl's voice is full of intrigued disbelief. Yet Maho doesn't blame her for the intrigue more than compensates.

"I am." Ryoko's voice comes back.

"_On my way, Commander. But, am I transferring to the other dimension as well or…"_ Maho gives a soft chuckle at that.

"No. I'll tell you when you get here as I want to see your face when you hear what it's about."

"_Okay."_ Ending the call, Maho sighs before chuckling again.

'I just hope they'll take it better than Uchiha likely will.'

_(Dorm; quarters of Ayaka Sonisaka)_

Knocking on the door, Koume waits patiently until the door opens. Revealing a young woman. Her face stained in tears. Tears of guilty shame. Blinking at seeing Koume, the girl smiles softly, yet sadly.

"Hey, Koume." Her hair long and dark, Ayaka has brown eyes that're currently red from the tears.

"Hello, Ayaka." Concerned, she asks, "You okay?"

"Not really." Ayaka looks shamefaced before adding, "I was so close, Koume. I don't… I don't…" Without hesitating, Koume goes into Ayaka's quarters and gasps in horror at the makeshift noose hanging down from the rafter. Turning back to Ayaka, Koume has a very angry and distressed look on her face.

"You damned idiot! How do you think Miho will feel if you killed yourself?!"

"I don't care, Koume! I was the worst of them, after all! Next to Sub-Commander Itsumi and Uchiha_-san_, I was the biggest bitch to her when I should've stood by her! If I had supported her, she mightn't have left for Oarai! Miho saving you…" Ayaka breaks down crying as Koume wraps her arms around her. "I'm so sorry!" Koume can only hold Ayaka as she moves the crying girl to her futon and they both sit down.

"Ayaka, listen to me. You were angry about that loss, I know. But killing yourself out of guilt later… it's just senseless." Ayaka only sniffles before Koume asks, "How long have you felt that way?"

"After we lost the 63rd Tournament… Miho and her new team standing proud on the stage, Victory Banner in her hands…" Looking down to her hands, Ayaka adds, "I was here, watching the whole thing on TV, you know. The makeshift tactics, adapting on the fly… that was all Miho. She was the heart of the Team. When she left… no. When we drove her away, our hearts went even more bitter. Before we drove her away, Miho told us that there was always next year and no one has to die for a victory. But…"

Koume just holds Ayaka as she starts bawling again. For five minutes, Koume just holds the crying girl until her sorrow's spent. Ayaka sniffles lightly before looking at Koume.

"I'm so sorry, Koume. I must look a mess."

"It's okay, Ayaka. We all have our breaking points." Ayaka gives a nod before hugging Koume. With the girl returning it. "I suppose you're wondering why I came to see you to begin with."

"I admit some curiosity." Ending the hug, Ayaka looks to Koume and asks, "What's going on?"

"I need you to drive '217' into another dimension." Ayaka blinks at that before Koume goes on. "Instructor Nishizumi is having an experiment done regarding the feasibility of males in 'Tankery' and it's being done in the other dimension."

"Males? In 'Tankery'? Are you serious, Koume?" At the headshake of affirmation, Ayaka looks back to the noose before feeling a soft whack to the back of her head. Blinking at that, Ayaka looks back to Koume and sees a stern expression on her face before gulping. "Koume… I only…"

"Was looking, yeah. But don't look, okay. Please, Ayaka. It really wouldn't be right at all. Life's far short enough as it is." Her expression becoming a soft smile before she adds, "Besides… I'm gonna need you in the far, or maybe near, future." Ayaka's head-kink to the right gets Koume to giggle before she whispers into the girl's ear. As she finishes whispering, she moves back and relishes the wide-eyed look before Ayaka blinks and smiles widely.

"Are you serious right now?!" Koume nods before Ayaka fully turns her way. "What's he like, Koume?!"

"Well, Arcade is very intelligent…" As Koume tells Ayaka, soft giggles can be heard before both girls exit Ayaka's dorm. The makeshift noose being thrown into the trash as they stride down the corridor.

When they arrive at the tank garage, they see the other drivers and the Commander for the _Elefant_ standing by the tank. Looking quite agitated before she sees Koume and Ayaka both.

"It's about time you two showed up! Commander Nishizumi refused to say anything until you two got here as to why four tanks are going into another dimension!" The girl rolls her eyes before adding, "Another dimension… now I've heard it all!"

"Calm down, Madoka." Laid-back tone in her voice, Ryoko has a wide grin on her face before adding, "Besides, it's not every day we get to go to another dimension. Even if it's just to drive four tanks over to there and come right back on foot." Madoka blinks at that before gritting out.

"And just why are we leaving four of our tanks in another dimension, Ushinago?!" Ryoko, her hair short to her shoulders and dark, just grins and shrugs before looking at Maho.

"You're up, Commander." Maho nods before looking the tanks' drivers and Madoka over.

"There's to be an experiment held in the other dimension the tanks are going into. The experiment is regarding the feasibility of males in 'Tankery'. Of course, given that one of the males taking part has a poor track record when it comes to experiments, as far as he's concerned, it's a 'study' and will be referred to as such in his presence." Ayaka aside, the gathered drivers and Madoka all blink before the unruly-dark-haired Madoka speaks.

"Have you lost your marbles, Commander Nishizumi?! Boys can't do 'Tankery'! It's a known fact!" Looking to the other drivers, Madoka screeches out, "You girls agree, right?!"

"Well, I may not fully agree with the very idea itself, Commander Nishizumi, but it could be worth our time to see how boys do." Blonde, Mitsumi Orachigo has a soft smile on her face. "I see no problem in boys being in the _Elefant _for the 'study' that's to happen." Madoka can only be stunned at that.

"Mitsumi… how…" While Madoka stammers, another girl, blonde as well, chimes in.

"I'm in, Commander Nishizumi. I, Mitsuko Takasahinto, have no issues with the _Jagdtiger_ being operated by boys." Ryoko, with her laid-back demeanor, shrugs.

"I'm cool with the _Jagdpanther_ being operated by the boys. Who knows? It might actually even be good for them to be given a try at it." Madoka's eyes go wide in rage as she looks to Ayaka and blinks.

"Wait a sec. You took the announcement Commander Nishizumi as well as Ushinago did, Sonisaka. A little too well. Almost as if…" Madoka looks to Koume and screeches, "You told her already, Akaboshi?!" Koume has a wide smirk on her face.

"Now you're cookin'." Maho and Erika can't help but crack up laughing as a baffled Madoka blinks before Ayaka speaks up.

"I have no issues with '217' being in operation again. At all." Maho gives Ayaka a nod of 'thanks' and gets a soft smile back before it fades slightly. "Commander Nishizumi, can I talk to you later? Alone?"

"Of course."

_(Fifteen minutes later)_

With Madoka, her right arm in an angled cast, grumbling as the portal from 'Wave of the Orca' closes, Maho catches sight of a smitten Koume smiling softly, pink blush on her face. Unable to resist smiling softly herself, she gently nudges Erika. With the girl quickly noticing and smirking.

"You've got it bad, Koume." Erika's comment gets a scowl from Madoka before the latter wheels on Koume.

"Just why the Hell are you acting like that, Akaboshi?! He's just a stupid boy!" Koume blinks at that before lightly frowning.

"Arcade is actually very intelligent. To be good with computers and other technology requires him to be so." Madoka snorts at that.

"Yeah, well, that may be so. But he's still a boy. You don't exactly need a boy in your life." Koume can only blink before arching an eyebrow.

"If I don't get a boyfriend, how can I prepare to have a husband and children?" Madoka's eyes can only go wide in shock at that.

"You can't possibly be serious! You want to get married to and have kids with that geek?!" Koume ponders it before shrugging.

"That is a very good question. He's smart, cute and funny, which would make our kids smart, cute and funny themselves. So yeah, Madoka. I really wouldn't mind getting married to and having kids with him." Maho and Erika both softly snicker at the shock on Madoka's face before a slightly-amused Shiho sighs.

"Come along, Miss Uchiha. We have a phone call to make." Looking to Maho, she then adds, "Maho, you, Erika and Koume are to gather your crews and have them move the respireather boxes into storage, minus however many you think Oarai will need." Maho nods at that, as do Erika and Koume. As a still-grumbling Madoka follows Shiho, Maho turns to the other two girls.

"How many respireathers do you think we should take to Oarai, anyway?" Koume taps her chin in thought before shrugging.

"I think fifty-five will work, Commander. Just in case they manage to find at least two more tanks and assemble the crews." Erika ponders it before nodding herself.

"I agree, Commander. Along with a copy of the instructions that Dr Jones supplied to us as well." Erika then wryly grins as she adds, "I just hope the USB drives Doctor Jones gave us will work in this dimension." Koume can only nod her agreement.

"Yeah. We really should check with one of our computers beforehand. Hopefully, though, they'll work without a problem."

"That is the only one sensible way to find out for sure." As Erika and Koume both nod, Maho nods as well. "Very well, then. Shall we get our crews and begin?"

"Yes, Commander!" Maho nods before looking to Koume.

"While we and our crews transfer the boxes, you and your crew isolate the fifty-five boxes to load onto the helicopter for the flight to Oarai." Koume nods her agreement, an eager smile on her face.

"Yes, Commander." Maho can only grin softly at the eagerness on Koume's face.

"Looking forward to asking Miho to be a bridesmaid, Koume? If not 'Maid-of-Honor' at your wedding to JOFA Torque?" Koume can only blush softly at the thought before nodding.

"I am, Commander. If not for her…" Koume softly shudders before shaking it off. "If not a 'Tankery' match, it should more than make it even for us." Erika can only frown at that.

"Koume, you know Miho's not like that." Koume sighs before nodding.

"I know, Erika. It's just… I can't help but feel I owe her."

"I owe her too, Koume." Erika's blue eyes start shedding tears before she shakes it off. "But I'm going to pay it forward and help someone in need." Maho and Koume both nod as Erika looks down and blinks. "Oops." Maho's attention can't help but be grabbed by Erika's uncharacteristic utterance.

"What is it, Erika?" Erika looks up to her and Koume both, a sheepish grin on her face.

"I think we forgot something when we left Tokyo-3, Commander." Maho and Koume both blink before looking where Erika is. They both then softly smirk before looking back up and at each other.

"I do believe 'oops' is quite appropriate, Erika." Maho's reply gets Koume to nod and start giggling herself before sighing.

"I gotta admit, though, the longer skirts did help keep the rowdiness of the boys on 'Wave of the Orca' down. Even if they saw Madoka wearing a short skirt." Looking back down, she marvels at the blue knee-length skirt. "I think this'll be great for part of a date outfit." Maho and Erika both share a chuckle before the latter 'teasingly' chimes in.

"Feel like letting us plan your wedding, Koume?"

"Too soon for that. For now." Sighing, she adds, "I just hope I'm able to take Arcade home to meet Mom and Dad sometime." Erika nods, smiling reassuringly.

"Yeah." Sighing, she adds, "I just hope they don't want to meet his parents in return. Ughk! I mean, who in the world names their kid 'Webber'? He doesn't look like a spider." Maho nods her agreement before speaking up herself.

"Or, if they can come here in a month, they can go with us to Tokyo-3 for the experiment and meet JOFA Torque then." Koume has an eager, yet apprehensive, look on her face. Maho noticing. "What is it, Koume?"

"It's just… how am I going to explain how and where I met Arcade without sounding like a total loon?" Maho and Erika both blink, considering that particular aspect before Maho sighs.

"Best I can think of is to ask them to keep an open mind before telling them, Koume." Erika nods in agreement before her eyes go wide in glee.

"The pictures we took last night and today! Photographic evidence for Koume to show them to prove to them that she's not a loon! That way it wouldn't just be words!" Maho nods, grinning as well.

"Much like the expression goes, 'A picture's worth a thousand words', Koume." Before Koume can even reply…

"KOUME!" Before Koume can even blink, she finds herself surrounded by three other girls. All excitedly and happily giddy. "IS IT TRUE?!" Koume can't help but be baffled before she speaks up.

"Is what true, Hinata?" The named girl rolls her eyes at the query.

"You're getting married and having a baby!" Koume's blue eyes go wide as Erika looks her over and grins semi-wickedly.

"I did notice you putting on some extra pounds, Koume. So be sure to eat plenty since you're eating for two or more now." Koume's jaw drops at the implication before Maho sighs and whacks Erika at the back of the head.

"That's quite enough, Sub-Commander Itsumi." While the other three girls can only gape at how casually and calmly the Team's Commander hit their Sub-Commander on the back of the head, they also notice Erika's grin softening to a smile.

"Yes, Commander." Maho then looks to Hinata and lightly frowns.

"Just where did you hear such an absurd rumor, Miss Igirashi?"

"Kyoko, Cheiko and I heard it from Madoka while she and Instructor Nishizumi was heading to the office." Curiosity appears on her face before she asks, "Why's Madoka's right arm in an angled cast? The next 'Tankery' season may not start for another four months, but the very idea that we'll be a tank commander short for the '41st Winter Continuous Track Cup'…" Maho sighs gutturally, remembering what Hinata's talking about.

"I know that. But Miss Uchiha exhibited a grave error in judgment and suffered an injury that'll keep her out of the _Elefant_, along with 'Tankery', for a good five months altogether." Kyoko chimes in on that.

"What kind of error, Commander?"

"I'll explain later. But, for now, Koume…"

"Yes, Commander. Hinata, Kyoko, Cheiko, we've fifty-five boxes to isolate from that pallet. Let's move it!" With that, the other three girls nod and go with Koume. Only for Cheiko to speak up.

"By the way, Koume, I like that skirt. It really brings out your eyes." Koume smiles softly and nods before Kyoko notes the insignia on one of the boxes.

"Um, Koume, what's this symbol for?" Koume looks before her eyes slightly moisten.

The symbol is an eagle within a circle, its face turned to the right, wings spread wide out. Kyoko notices her tank commander's eyes welling up and starts freaking out.

"What is it, Koume?! What's wrong?!" Koume blinks and softly chuckles before wiping her tears away and picks up a box. Running her right index finger gently along the circle, Kyoko noticing before she asks, "Koume?"

"This is the insignia of 'SHIELD', Kyoko." Sensing her tankmates are baffled, Koume adds, "I'll tell you more as we isolate." At their agreement and they start to work, she goes on. "It's an organization that's dedicated to 'ELE-prevention' wherever an 'ELE' may occur." Hinata blinks at that.

"What's that, Koume?" Noticing Koume's face going dark, Hinata gulps. "I'm guessing it's something very, very bad."

"It means 'Extinction Level Event', Hinata. So yeah. It's very, very bad." Gritting her teeth, she goes on. "As we speak, there's a bunch of demented ding-dongs suffering from godhood level delusions of grandeur trying to bring about an 'ELE' without realizing there's no godhood whatsoever. Arcade's one of the people over there trying to give the people of the world we were just in a fighting chance."

"Koume…" Erika sees her teammate and selection for 2iC trembling slightly as the girl goes on.

"Even more, earlier today, Commander Nishizumi, Sub-Commander Itsumi, Instructor Nishizumi and I watched a man that had absolutely no idea what 'SHIELD' is about walk the plank. He even tried to incite a mutiny and got no support at all." Her still-dark face taking on a wicked smirk, she adds, "I enjoyed watching it. I think anyone that wants to do what they desire to do should walk the plank. Only with no net alongside to stop their fall. Maybe even with some sharks nearby."

"Koume…" Seeing the poor girl seething, Maho sighs and gently clasps Koume on her right shoulder. "Koume, please, come back to us." Much to her relief, the darkness leaves Koume's face as she blinks, baffled.

"Commander…" Koume then looks downward, murmuring, "I went a bit psycho again, didn't I?"

"Just a bit, yes." Concerned, she asks, "You didn't happen, by any chance, picture Mr. Kota on the range on 'Wave of the Orca' last night, did you?" Koume softly nods before Maho sighs. "It's understandable." Next thing they know, Kyoko chimes in.

"What's 'Wave of the Orca', Commander?"

"It's the 'SHIELD' heli-carrier. Operational ceiling of 55,000 feet. Currently atop the waters outside of Tokyo-3 in Kanagawa Prefecture." Hinata blinks before frowning.

"I thought Tokyo was in Tokyo Prefecture. I don't recall a second or third Tokyo being built."

"In the dimension we were just in, that area was wiped out in a partial 'ELE' named '2nd Impact'. Kumamoto Prefecture, along with Ibaraki Prefecture, was also wiped out." Baffled, Cheiko frowns.

"So… 'SHIELD' dropped the ball?"

"No. 'SHIELD' didn't come into play until roughly fifteen years later when it arrived to aid UN Agency NERV to stop the crisis. Because a young boy that's currently a 'SHIELD JOFA' is from that Hellhole."

"A boy… is it… Arcade, Koume?" Kyoko's innocent query gets a shudder from Koume before she shakes her head in negation.

"No, it isn't, Kyoko. But he's from the world that 'SHIELD' is based out of. The boy that's from that Hellhole is named Shinji Ikari. He's one of three teenagers that're being used in a war to battle Aliens bent on annihilating humanity. The demented ding-dongs are another facet." Hinata has a soft blush on her face.

"Is Shinji cute?"

"Yes, he's cute. He also already has a girlfriend, Hinata." Noticing the crestfallen look on Hinata's face, Koume adds, "It's okay, Hinata. I wasn't exactly expecting to meet Arcade when we went over there." Hinata giggles softly before Cheiko chimes in.

"Okay, that explains some, Commander. But what kind error did Madoka make that got her hurt, anyway?"

"She underestimated JOFA Ikari based on him being lean." Maho's face is impassive as she adds, "Along with he and some friends of his being very critically important in the coming month." As the other three girls kink their heads to the right, Maho adds, "I'll explain when Erika and I get our respective crews together. Erika, make the call to your crew while I call mine."

"Yes, Commander." Bringing out her phone, she steps away as Maho brings out her phone.

"Keiko. Bring Miyoko, Misaki and Temari outside with you if you please. A bit of a meeting. No. Just our three groups. Yes, Koume's out here too with her group." Maho feels her right eye twitch before she replies, "No, Keiko, Koume's not getting married nor is she having a baby. I see. Very well. We'll be waiting outside on the field." Ending the call, Maho sighs while looking at Koume. With Koume grimacing.

"Let me guess. Madoka's spreading vicious rumors about me." Maho's silent nod gets Koume to scoff. "I say she's just jealous because I may have found a boyfriend before she could and she wants to be spiteful about it."

"That's a very distinct possibility, Koume." Her face effecting a 'puzzled' demeanor, she adds, "I could've sworn that you kissed him like a girlfriend would, though."

"Yeah, I thought the same thing too, Koume." Erika's rejoinder as she comes back gets Koume to blush before she adds, "Or is it you want to take things slowly as opposed to JOFAs Ikari and Howlett?" Koume's blush reddens some before she nods.

"I'd like to take things slowly. After all, some of what 'Boom-Boom' read in Laura's notebook during the slumber party…" Koume's blush deepens, along with Erika and Maho gaining deep blushes themselves before Koume giggles. "Asuka and Rei sure looked like they were boiled lobsters during the reading." Maho titters softly at that as Erika chimes in.

"It's almost as if they were imagining themselves in Laura's position with Shinji." Sighing, she adds, "It's really too bad Hikari couldn't stay from what Katie said." Kyoko kinks her head to the right at that.

"Who're Hikari and Katie?" Maho takes that one.

"They'd be the Class Rep of JOFA Ikari's class and the daughter of LA County ADA Mark 'Skid' McCormick and Barbara Johnson." Hinata blinks herself before she frowns.

"Isn't the LA County ADA Sheila Collins?"

"That's in this dimension. Not the one Arcade's from." Erika nods in agreement at Koume's reply before smirking in sad amusement.

"I still find it hard to believe what Katie called the last car her late Grandfather designed. But, seeing as the 'Coyote-X' is her only connection to him…" Erika's trail-off is followed by a pair of tears before she wipes them away. "I'm more than willing to accept it, even with how absurd it is to refer to a car as she did." Hinata blinks before she smiles softly.

"Sounds like you had a very interesting time, Sub-Commander Itsumi." Erika gives a soft snort at that.

"That, Hinata, is putting it mildly." Within five minutes, the fifty-five boxes are isolated and Maho and Erika's crews arrive before Maho looks to Koume.

"Okay, Koume, I want you to go ahead and check the USB drives to ensure proper function and put the long skirt into storage while we put the other boxes away. When you're done, come back out and you and your crew load the boxes into the Fa-223 for the flight to Oarai." Koume nods and strides away as Maho looks to Koume's crew. Stern frown rising onto her face. Hinata noticing.

"Commander?"

"Miss Igirashi, you, Miss Arisaka and Miss Yamada load the fifty-five isolated boxes into the helo while Koume is doing what I sent her to do. You did raise a ruckus that sprung from a vicious rumor that embarrassed your tank Commander. Even if you meant no harm and were quite excitedly and happily giddy about it, it still embarrassed her." Hinata Igirashi, Kyoko Arisaka and Cheiko Yamada all bow deeply before carrying out Maho's order as Erika exhales.

"Don't you think you were a little too hard on them, Commander?"

"I might have been. But while the blush Koume had was cute to see, there was no need for such a ruckus. I'll have to speak with Uchiha about the error in spreading rumors." Looking to her and Erika's crews, Maho goes on. "When we get done, I want you all to pass the word to everyone else they are to disregard what Uchiha said as it being only full of maliciously jealous spite. Is that clear?'

"YES, COMMANDER NISHIZUMI!" Maho nods her approval as she, Erika and the crews then start moving the other boxes into storage while Koume's crew loads the fifty-five isolated boxes into the cargo bay of the twin-rotor helicopter.

_(Koume's Dorm; same time)_

Humming softly as she unzips the blue skirt and eases it down, revealing her much shorter black skirt, Koume smiles as she then folds it and puts it into her skirt drawer with great care.

'Yes. This will do nicely as part of a date outfit with Arcade_-kun_!' Looking at herself in her mirror, she pictures herself wearing a bridal kimono and blushes at the thought of Arcade wearing his 'SHIELD' Class-A uniform. 'Mmm, Arcade…' She then snaps out of it and sheepishly smiles. "I need to check these USB drives and get back outside before Commander Nishizumi comes checking on me!"

Humming again, Koume turns on her notebook computer and waits for it to boot up. As she waits, she grimaces.

"Maybe I should take the computer with me next month so Arcade_-kun_ could look at it. With what Amara said, I could do with it exceeding factory settings." Three minutes later, she inserts one of the nine USB drives into one of the ports and sees a small screen open.

Care and Maintenance Instructions

SHIELD MKI Respireather

Nodding in satisfaction, Koume brings the drive out and brings out a box of envelopes before putting the drive into her desk drawer. Bringing out an envelope, she then marks it 'Oarai' before checking the next one. Upon seeing the same thing on her screen, she brings it out and puts it into the 'Oarai' envelope.

'Two down, seven more to go.'

_(Five minutes later)_

As she walks through the corridor, Koume sees a scowling Madoka exiting Shiho's office and scowls herself before Madoka turns her head away with a scoff.

"Stupid slut." Next thing she knows, Koume grabs her shoulder and slaps her across the face. Hard.

"I will not be talked about or to in that manner by a jealous bitch. Is that understood, Uchiha?!" Madoka's eyes are wide in shock before they narrow in anger.

"I'll talk about and to you any way I please, Akaboshi!" Without even considering, Madoka swings her good arm at Koume. Only for Koume to do what Shinji did 40 minutes earlier. "KKKYYYAAA!" Madoka's screech gets Shiho's attention as the woman looks out into the corridor and blinks before frowning.

"Miss Akaboshi, was Miss Uchiha being disrespectful again just now?"

"She was, Instructor Nishizumi." Seething in anger, Koume releases Madoka's now-dislocated-in-three-places left arm and goes on. "She called me a stupid slut to conceal the fact she's just jealous and not likely to find a man for her to spend the rest of her life with."

"I see. Miss Madoka Uchiha…" Madoka, her eyes teary, blinks through the blurriness at Shiho before the woman goes on. "You can consider yourself expelled, effective immediately, from Kuromorimine Women's Academy for conduct unbecoming of a student." Madoka's eyes go red from both tears and anger.

"Just wait until my Mommy hears about this, Instructor Nishizumi! She will ensure you reverse the expulsion!" An unimpressed Shiho gazes back at Madoka before giving her reply.

"In case you forgot, Miss Uchiha, this Academy is run by the Nishizumi School of 'Tankery'. That may not mean much to you, but the Nishizumi name is far more dignified than the Uchiha name is. Your now former tankmates did complain about your hostility regarding Miho and Oarai in the past five months." Turning to Koume, Shiho goes on. "Miss Akaboshi, see to it that the former tankmates of Miss Uchiha orderly pack her belongings seeing as she is unable to do so while I make another call to her parents. Also, do be quick about it as we do have a flight to make."

"Yes, Instructor." Koume bows and strides off to do so as Shiho brings out her phone.

"Kikuyo. Would you be so kind as to escort Miss Uchiha to the Infirmary to get her left arm fixed? It seems she got into another physical altercation. This time with Miss Akaboshi. Thank you."

_(Twenty-five minutes later; 2,000 above sea level)_

"Kuromorimine-01 to Oarai Carrier ATC. Requesting approach vector and clearance to land." Erika patiently waits as a young female voice comes over the radio.

"_Kuromorimine-01, this is Oarai Carrier ATC. Please state intent."_ Erika nods before speaking again.

"I'm bringing a family visit for Miho Nishizumi."

"_Understood. Wait one."_ A minute later, ATC comes back. _"Kuromorimine-01, you're five minutes out and cleared to land. Welcome to Oarai."_ Erika can only smile softly.

"Oarai ATC, copy. Kuromorimine-01 out." Looking over at Maho, Erika sees her slightly trembling and gently grasps her left hand with her right. "We're almost there, Commander. You'll see that she's safe and sound." Maho silently nods, a tear exiting her left eye. Shiho and Koume both note the gesture as the Oarai School Ship comes into view in the horizon.

_(Five minutes later; 'Save Me' begins)_

Without waiting for Erika to shut off the engines once the twin-rotor helicopter's landed, Maho rises from the co-pilot seat before she goes to and opens the door. As the door reaches its end-point, she exits the Fa-223 and walks toward Miho. As she strides, Maho notes her sister's teammates and the three new faces. Curious, she puts it to the side as she recalls the conversation she and Rei Ayanami had the previous evening about the fates of Kumamoto and Ibaraki Prefectures.

"_What led you to that conclusion, Miss Ayanami? I mean, we could have been from here just as easily."_

"_Doubtful as Kumamoto Prefecture was wiped out in 2__nd__ Impact."_

"_What about… Ibaraki Prefecture? Mainly Oarai?"_

"_Wiped out also."_

Unable to suppress a physical shudder at the thought of a disaster like '2nd Impact' happening, along with Miho and the friends she'd made perishing, Maho feels her composure begin to crumble.

'No! Please! Just hold on a little bit longer! Please! Don't let Miho see you, her big strong sister, go to pieces!' Upon reaching Miho, Maho feels her expression finish breaking apart. Desperately wrapping her arms around her precious little sister, Maho doesn't hear Miho speaking as she begins sobbing softly.

"Miho…" Feeling Miho wrap her arms around her, Maho can only snuggle her in closer in despondently desperate hope. Afraid to even think of letting her go lest she vanish in front of her. "Miho…"

"It's alright, Big Sister. It's alright. It's alright." Finally hearing Miho's voice, Maho only softly sobs.

"Miho…" All around them is silence as Miho holds a sobbing Maho in warm comfort as she holds Miho in despondently desperate hope.


End file.
